


He Was My Best Friend...

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only choices we can make are the ones that hurt us in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was My Best Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote up for a contest back in 2011 for a GamKar group over on Deviantart. I managed to get second place with this so I figured it was worth posting here. Obviously, canon has since proven this to be something that doesn't happen but we didn't know at the time since the updates hadn't been made yet. I tried a different style of writing for this one, limiting dialogue as much as possible. I still like how it turned out.

He's finally arrived. The time has come.

You know he's here, you can hear the sound of honking. You can see him there, standing right behind Sollux and Kanaya. His appearance frightens you. The twisted, fucked up smile on his face is not the one of the juggalo you know. It is the smile of a madman. A madman who has been running around longer than he should have. You don't even want to know what he's done to Equius and Nepeta. The mere thought sends chills through your entire body. And you certainly hope he hasn't caused the deaths of anyone else. There are only five of you left now, although you know better than anyone else that one more must fall if the rest of you even have the hopes of living through all this.

And you know better that anyone else that it is you who has to make him fall.

You reluctantly step forward, sickle in hand, ready to take on the beast that was once your best friend. A hand tries to stop you. It is Terezi, your matespirit. You shake her hand off, telling her that this is something you must do alone. You tell Kanaya to take Sollux and Terezi somewhere safe. You know that if you fail, he'll go after them next. She simply nods her head, taking the blind trolls towards the nearest teleporter out of here. You think you can see one last worried look on Terezi's face before she vanishes.

That's when you begin to hear the laughter. His demented laughter.

"heh. HEH. heh. SO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT MOTHERFUCKING SIMPLE MOTHERFUCKER?" he askes you. "won't matter what you try to do. I'LL JUST MOTHERFUCKING FIND THEM LATER. and use them to make my miracles. I'VE ALREADY GOT GREEN, BLUE, BROWN, AND TWO MOTHERFUCKING SHADES OF PURPLE. all i need is some jade, yellow, and what was that last color? OH YEAH. now i remember. I NEED LOTS OF MOTHERFUCKING TEAL." You know damn well he didn't forget a color. He was trying to get you mad. He wants you to rush in. And you know it. You ask him why he didn't mention red, only out of curiosity as to why he doesn't want your mutant blood.

He begins laughing again, but the madman grin begins to fade away as he speaks.

"isn't it obvious motherfucker?" he asks, waiting for you to respond. You remain silent, wondering what he might tell you, but also dreading it all at once. You half expect him to say it was because Aradia's not here, or that your candy red blood will ruin his miracles. However, his actual response startles you even more than you had expected it to.

"I DID IT ALL FOR YOU MY MOTHERFUCKING BEST FRIEND."

You? Why you? What reason would he have to place it all on you? Sure, you were his best friend, but what reason was that to decide to kill all your friends? You are about to ask him, but he speaks up first.

"that look on your face tells me that you're all confused. AM I RIGHT?" You simply nod your head."well let me tell you. LET ME MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU. just why i did this for you.

"EVERYONE WAS ALWAYS IN THE MOTHERFUCKING WAY. every single one of them. AND WHEN THEY MOTHERFUCKING WEREN'T. you didn't want to be near me. YOU WOULD ALWAYS TELL ME TO FUCK OFF. that i was the shittiest best friend ever. AND THEN YOU WOULD WALK THE FUCK AWAY. i don't see what i did to deserve that. I DON'T SEE WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING DID. i just wanted to be there for you. BE MOTHERFUCKING THERE WITH YOU. like a best friend should be all doing. SO TELL ME MOTHERFUCKER. what did i ever do to deserve that?"

You open your mouth to answer, but you can't think of anything. What had he done to deserve such shitty behavior from you? Nothing, that's what. You were just being a fucking prick. No, there was more than just that. More than you had thought. And it took you this long to realize it. But it was too late now. The old him is gone, and only the madman remains. And regardless of how you feel now, you still have to stop him. You have to kill him with your own hands.

"DON'T HAVE AN ANSWER FOR ME BEST FRIEND? that's what i thought. THAT'S WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING THOUGHT. but now it won't motherfucking matter. BECAUSE ONCE I'M MOTHERFUCKING THROUGH WITH THOSE THREE MOTHERFUCKERS. nothing will matter but you and me. JUST YOU AND ME MOTHERFUCKER. honk. HONK. honk. HONK."

No, you're not killing him. You're killing the madman who claims to be him. Once you kill him, his real self can be free again. You don't see it as killing your best friend anymore. Now, you see it as saving him.

That was moments ago however.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are now covered in the indigo blood of Gamzee Makara. He lies in front of you, barely breathing and covered in slash marks from your sickle. Any moment now, he will be dead. You see him smile one last time. But it's not the demented smile he entered with, it's the smile you recognize. He whispers something, and you swear you can hear the old Gamzee speaking to you when he says it.

"sEe Ya MoThErFuCkEr. I'm GoNnA mIsS yOu."

He silently falls to his death. You are Karkat Vantas, and you have just realized that you were flushed for Gamzee Makara. And now that you know this, the tears can't stop falling down your face.

"GOODBYE... BEST FRIEND..."


End file.
